


Captain's Gambit

by daughter_of_the_fifth_house



Series: Playing with TNG plots in AOS [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Bones in command of the Enterprise, F/M, Genderswap, Kidnapping, Oo-mox, Romance, Spock playing chess, Wedding Invitation, diplomatic mission, fic inspired by and based on a TNG episode, five-months-later-epilogue, kissing on the bridge, love declarations with Shakespeare, shakespeare quotes, some nudeness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:11:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_the_fifth_house/pseuds/daughter_of_the_fifth_house
Summary: A DaiMon of the Ferengi is after Captain Jamie T. Kirk and wants her to be his woman. He kidnaps her, but Spock and Scotty get taken by accident, too. So, Leonard McCoy has to take command of the Enterprise and get them back. But Jamie has a plan. And it changes everything between her and her CMO.Or to say it in Scotty's words: "Well, if that's the outcome, the Ferengi should have kidnapped us a long time ago... Oi, you two, get a room!"





	1. Kidnapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is based on the TNG plot of "Ménage a Troi" in which a Ferengi kidnaps Lwaxana Troi, Deanna Troi and William Riker. I'm borrowing the lose plot and pieces of the dialogue, but the end is very different ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: Star Trek doesn't belong to me, just borrowing the characters.

The crew was having fun, Captain Jamie Tiberia Kirk not so much. She hated the reception on Algolia. The diplomatic talks in the past week had been exhausting and she had enough of being harassed by a member of the Ferengi delegation.

Tog, DaiMon of the starship Krayton, hadn't left out one chance of making advances to her. Every time she'd made up some excuse to avoid a interstellar diplomatic incident. But he didn't get the message. Maybe he didn't want to.

Jamie was really looking forward to the Enterprise's departure after the formal function.

She was in a conversation with Lieutenant Nyota Uhura and the Algolian Ambassador when Tog joined them.

"This noise is terrible, isn't it?" the Ferengi interrupted them.

"Noise? Those are Algolian ceremonial rhythms", Uhura replied before the Ambassador could say anything.

He glared at the Ferengi, then looked at Jamie. She saw the same annoyance in his eyes. It was the same she felt.

"Captain Kirk, would you accompany me to the gardens?" Tog asked as if nothing had happened.

Jamie felt the strong urge to roll her eyes, but still tried to stay diplomatic. "No, thank you, DaiMon Tog."

"It is said to be very romantic", he added.

Jamie put on a polite smile. "I already gave you my answer, DaiMon. Now, please excuse me, I have to talk to my first officer." She headed towards Spock and hoped Tog wouldn't follow her. She knew she was about to explode, if the Ferengi should hit on her again. "Spock."

The commander turned to her. Montgomery Scott stood next to him and was enthusing about some drink he'd gotten at the bar.

"Captain, is everything alright?" Spock asked seeing how stressed she was.

"Not really. Tog is after me again. We should leave as soon as possible."

Scotty laughed. "Lassie, why don't you just put him in his place?"

"I feel like punching him in the face, but I'd very much like to avoid starting a war between the Federation and the Ferengi. Personally, I think he's completely nuts. But the Ambassador explained to me that Tog has unfortunately very good connections. So I do what I did the past week - ignore him and smile." Jamie sighed. "Two hours. Tops. Then we're leaving."

Spock nodded. "Understood, Captain. I'll inform the crew."

The captain was about to answer - but suddenly Tog stepped next to her, Spock and Scotty.

"Jamie Tiberia Kirk, I desire you", he declared loudly und directly.

" _What?!_ " Jamie exclaimed automatically before she could restrain herself. The Ferengi obviously changed his strategy and seemed to be over the subtle phase. She knew this wouldn't end well.  

And his next words proved her assumption. "You're skills are highly praised. A woman like you would be very useful to me. Also, I find you very attractive. I want to possess you and have you in my bed. I am willing to pay handsomely for you.”

Jamie rolled her eyes. "I don't believe this… You must be out of your mind, DaiMon Tog."

"You must be aware that every female has her price", he replied, ignoring her words.

That earned him a shocked glare from her and everyone standing around.

And now Jamie was over her breaking point. Diplomacy was out of the window. "Let's get one thing straight", she started in a strong and very loud voice. " _I am a Starfleet Captain_. I am _not_ for sale! And if by some chance I were available for a relationship, I would rather eat Orion wing-slugs than deal with a stalking, toad-faced creep like you! So go away and find someone else to become your property."

She stormed out.

Tog looked after her and turned to one of his men. "She is exhilarating, isn't she? Now I want her more than ever."

 

***

 

Outside Jamie Kirk ran into her CMO Leonard McCoy.

"Jamie, what happened?" he asked concerned when he saw how red her face was.

She pushed him into an adjoining hallway, because she heard Tog and his men. When they had passed them, she exhaled relieved and leant with her back against a wall. "Tog happened."

"That little slimy creep stalking you the past days?"

"Yeah... He declared openly that he wants me and asked me how much I would cost."

Jamie was really impressed how fast Leonard McCoy's face could change from worried to completely furious. " _What_?!" he hissed in outrage. "This is enough now! He can't just walk around wanting to buy women like a piece of jewelry."

Jamie put her hands gently at his arms to calm him down. "Bones, no, please don't get upset. I did that already in there and may have caused a diplomatic incident. Not sure..."

His face didn't change. "I'm not upset, I'm just yelling a little."

Jamie unwillingly chuckled and suddenly felt a lot better. In the spur of the moment she placed a kiss on his cheek.

Leonard looked at her surprised and their eyes locked. "Jamie..."

Her communicator beeped. Hesitating and still looking into his eyes she took it and opened it. "Kirk here."

"This is Uhura", the Lieutenant's voice sounded. "The Enterprise is ready to leave in half an hour. Commander Spock said, you wanted to leave as soon as possible."

She sighed in relief. "Yeah. Is he on bord yet?"

"No, he and Scotty are still at the reception. Doctor McCoy is also still on the planet. Everyone else is back."

"Bones is standing next to me. We'll beam up in a few minutes."

"Yes, Captain. Enterprise out."

Jamie closed her communicator and silently signaled Leonard to follow her. She was a little confused about that moment they'd had before Uhura commed.

The reception was slowly breaking up when they entered the hall with the dignitaries to say their goodbyes.

"Spock", Jamie called while walking towards him.

"Ah, there you are, Captain."

"Are we at war with the Ferengi yet?" Jamie tried to joke, although that was exactly was could happen.

"I was informed by the Algolian Ambassador that DaiMon Tog has returned to his vessel and the Ferengi have left orbit."

Jamie sighed in relief. "Good. If he ever comes on to me again, I'll really punch him in the face."

"I'd aim a little lower", Leonard mumbled annoyed and added something she didn't understand.

Jamie smiled at him. She wanted to tell him she could defend herself, but for some reason she didn't. She knew he knew that, of course. And, well, perhaps she liked it a little that he wanted to act on her behalf... wondering a moment later where that thought came from. And also wondering when his tone had become _that_ protective. He got upset fast, but even faster and much more when it came to her as she suddenly realized.

Leonard's eyes softened and he returned her smile. "Jamie..." he started, but trailed off, when she began to vanish before his eyes. He stared in shock at the place where she had standing - and her empty uniform, her boots and communicator were now dropping to the floor. “Jamie!”

Then the doctor noticed a Ferengi in the background. Spock and Scotty also did.

"Where did you take our captain?" Scotty started yelling before Leonard or Spock had a chance to say something. He headed towards the Ferengi. "That was a Ferengi transporter beam!"

Spock tried to hold Scotty back and after the initial shock Leonard started walking after them. But it was too late. The Ferengi touched something at his wrist and started to dematerialize in a transporter beam. Scotty was grabbing him in that moment and vanished with him. Spock as well, for he touched Scotty's arm in the attempt to avoid a violent incident.

Leonard stopped and rolled his eyes. He threw his hands in the air. "Great..."


	2. Under shock

Carrying Jamie Kirk’s uniform Leonard McCoy beamed back to the Enterprise and went straight to the bridge. Uhura, Sulu and Chekov were already waiting for him and gave him expectant glances.

"Did zey really beam her away vithout her cloths? Vat do ve do now?" Chekov asked.

"Don't look at me", Leonard replied, putting the things down and crossing his arms.

Uhura made a few steps forward and placed her hands on the back of the command chair. "But you're in charge now, _Lieutenant Commander_ McCoy."

The doctor looked at her in surprise and was about to protest and tell her she was wrong. But then he realized she was right. With Captain Jamie Kirk, Commander Spock and Lieutenant Commander Scott gone he was the highest ranking officer on board. He sighed. "Damn..."

With a gaze Uhura pointed to the chair and Leonard slowly walked over. He sat down and shook his head. "Sulu, scan for the Krayton", he said.

The Lieutenant sat down and typed in the commands. "They're still in the system, but on their way towards Ferengi space at warp two."

Leonard's gaze got darker. "Follow them. Warp five. We need to catch up to them as fast as possible." He wasn't sure what made him more furious: the thought of Jamie Kirk being taken… what the Ferengi might do to her… that they also held two other Starfleet officers… or that he, the doctor, was now forced to command a starship.

"Aye, Sir."

A few moments later the Enterprise jumped into warp.

 

***

 

Jamie woke up with her head in a pillow. She slowly realized that she was laying belly down on a smooth surface. Some kind of bed. And she was cold.

She tried so put herself up and noticed that she was completely naked. She snorted and rolled her eyes looking around if she was alone and in search for something to cover herself. Luckily some sort of green sheet was folded next to her. She grabbed it and wrapped it around herself, still looking around if someone was near or even watching her.

"Tog?" she asked finally.

No answer.

Jamie got up and started assessing the room, possible weapons or communications equipment. But the only computer station was locked and the room had no window. Well, she assumed anyway that she was on the Krayton and that they were somewhere in space. The question only was if the ship was still in orbit of Algolia or already warping towards Ferengi space. She suspected they were at warp.

"So, you're awake."

Jamie turned around and saw an unknown Ferengi. "Who are you?"

"I am Farek, the ship's doctor."

Jamie saw how he was eyeing her and had to really restrain herself not to yell at him or do something else.

"How dare you to cover yourself? Females do not deserve the honor of clothing."

Now she shot a glare at him and put her hands on her hips. "If Ferengi women want to let them be dictated how to dress or not to dress – fine. But I am human – I wear clothes. And I am a Starfleet captain. Return me to Algolia or to the Enterprise and I will let this incident slide."

A chuckle made both of them look to the door. Tog was entering the room. "You must forgive the doctor, my beloved Jamie. He is not accustomed to dealing with human females. Now, I have a business proposition for you."

Jamie rolled her eyes. "Thanks, but I'm not interested in any of your propositions. Return me to Algolia. _Now_."

"Hear me out." Tog stepped next to her and let his gaze wander over her cleavage. "I desire you. And your knowledge about the Federation and your skills could bring us both great profit."

"Why would I want to bring you profit?"

Now Farek activated the view screen at the wall. It showed Spock and Scotty in a cell. "In order to keep them alive and healthy, for one."

The captain's eyes widened in shock. She hadn't expected to see her fellow crew mates and friends captured. Of course, she wanted to keep them alive and started thinking about how she could save them - and herself.

But another thought mix with that. If the three of them were in the hands of the Ferengi - who was commanding the Enterprise? She startled a little when the answer came to her mind: Bones was next in line. But he was a doctor and had no experience with situations like this. On the other hand she knew and could picture how furious he had to be right now about this whole situation. She really hoped the Krayton wasn't too far away yet and the Enterprise would be able to catch up.

Jamie weighed her options and gave Tog a pretended smile. "I'm sure we can talk about this. Just the two of us."

Tog smirked and gestured to Farek to leave them alone. He pressed a button and the door closed. He gestured towards the bed.

Jamie unwillingly held her breath, wondering and dreading what she'd gotten herself into. Okay, so, if he weren't a repugnant stalking creep or a Ferengi or if it were a few years ago she might not have been that disgusted. But... wait... _No_... there was _no way_ in hell that she'd ever hooked up with someone like him. Not even in her worst times before Starfleet.

While stepping very slowly to the bed and sitting down she tried to remember what she knew about the Ferengi and what they might know about humans and...

…oh, she already got sick thinking about it - sex. She tried to figure out a way to stall and not let it get that far.

"I took the liberty of acquiring something for you that accentuates your beauty." He pressed another button and the door to some kind of wardrobe slid open, revealing a single dress on a mannequin. Well, something that was supposed to be a dress. It had a long v-neck reaching all down over the belly so it would put her breasts very much on display.

 

 

Jamie got up and took a look at the piece of clothing. She noticed that Tog was eying her. "Are you going to watch me get dressed?"

He smirked. "Yes."

She turned her back to him, rolled her eyes and dropped the sheet she had wrapped around her.


	3. Playing Games

Montgomery Scott and Spock woke up in a holding cell.

Scotty groaned and sat up. "Ewww... From the smell of things I'd say we're on a Ferengi ship."

"That assumption is correct, Mr. Scott", Spock replied and pointed to two guards playing three dimensional chess. Poorly, as Spock noticed within seconds.

It took him and Scotty only one glance at each other and they knew they were their ticket out and finding their captain.

"I would not do that", Spock commented, when one of the Ferengi moved one of his chess pieces.

"I don't need your help, Vulcan."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "On the contrary.  You are two moves away from being mated."

The two Ferengi played on.

"You should have listened to me. Now you've only got one possible escape", Spock said.

The man moved another piece.

"That was not it", Spock remarked.

The second Ferengi made his move - and won. He laughed, got up and left the room.

"You should have moved the bishop", Spock explained.

"Ridiculous! The bishop was pinned", the Ferengi snapped.

"Very well, do not listen to me", Spock said, sitting down on a narrow bed. "But I could beat you in less than 20 moves."

"Impossible."

"I could prove it to you."

The Ferengi thought about it for a moment, then set up the chess board for a new game. "Fine."

Spock got up again and looked to the table.

"Pawn to queen four, King's level", the Ferengi started.

"Pawn to king's bishop three, Queen's level", Spock retorted.

 

***

 

Jamie could barely stand Tog having his hands placed on hers when she was dressed and both of them were sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Tog..." she slowly started and tried to find some flattery words. She needed to make him trust her in order to get Spock and Scotty free. "I must admit... when you first approached me on Algolia, I was... intrigued."

Tog chuckled. "You mean revolted."

Jamie suppressed a sigh and put on a fake smile. "Perhaps a little. Do you forgive me?" She batted her eyelashes.

He leant in a little closer. "Yes. With your knowledge and skills we could be a formidable team." He trailed with his fingers up her arm to her shoulder and one of the broad straps of her dress.

She grabbed his hand to stop him pushing the fabric away and trying to keep breathing.

Bones. He was suddenly in her mind and she wanted to scream. She was sick of the Ferengi being so near and touching her... wishing... oh, if only it were Leonard McCoy. And that realization was a shock on top of this entire situation.

Jamie gathered all her strength and forced back her unusual fierceness and coolness.  She took Tog's hands into hers. "My, you have great strength in your hands."

He looked at her proudly. "And you like that?"

"I have always admired strong males", she replied, avoiding eye contact.

"You are beautiful. It is impossible for me to resist you."

"Then don't." The captain put on another forced smile and decided to do the least evil which was repulsing nontheless - she started running a finger over the edge of his big ears. She knew very well what that meant and what that was doing to him. And she felt her stomach doing flips of disgust.

She just hoped she could stall him with oo-mox long enough to find a way to free Spock and Scotty. And herself.

 

***

 

Spock gave the Vulcan version of a sigh. "I have enough of this game."

"Of course, now that you're losing."

"Losing? Oh no, I am just tired of standing up and seeing the board so far away", Spock said - which was bending the truth, of course." He sat down.

"You can't resign now", the Ferengi protested.

"It is hard to play from in here. I cannot even see the whole board."

"Ah, then you'll continue playing if I let you out of the cell?"

"I might."

"You're clever, Vulcan. But I'm not that foolish."

"Do you think we would try to escape? I assume that we are at warp, so where would that get us? And you have our captain. We would never leave without her."

The Ferengi stared at him for a few moments. "I don't trust you, Vulcan."

"I understand. Thank you for the game."

The Ferengi sighed, got up and grabbed a phaser. He deactivated the force field to let Spock out. "Come out here. Now save your queen if you can."

Spock walked out of the cell, almost smirking at the words of the Ferengi for they had a sort of double meaning.

Ten seconds later the Ferengi was laying on the floor, knocked out by a Vulcan nerve pinch. Scotty grinned when Spock freed him from the cell.

"Alright, let's find our lassie", Scotty said and went to a computer terminal, but sighed two minutes later. "Oh boy..."

"What is it, Mr. Scott?"

"She's in the private quarters of the DaiMon. I have a bad feeling about this."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "And his intentions", he added.

"Aye, that too." Scotty got up and took the phaser from the unconscious Ferengi. "We better hurry and hope it's not too late. I'll kill him if he touched her!"

 

***

 

 

Leonard McCoy was impatient. And it felt really weird to sit in the command chair where Jamie Kirk was usually sitting - and should be sitting now.

The Enterprise was nearing the Krayton. The Ferengi ship had dropped out of warp.

"Hail them", Leonard ordered.

"Yes, Sir", Uhura replied and pushed some buttons.

A Ferengi appeared on the view screen. "I am Nibor, first officer of the Krayton. How may I help you?" he asked casually.

Leonard was tempted to yell at him and ask him if he was serious, but managed to keep himself under control. He put his hands on the arm rests of the command chair and gave the Ferengi a firm glance. "Tell your DaiMon that Lieutenant Commander Leonard McCoy of the USS Enterprise wants to talk to him."

"I'm afraid that is not possible. DaiMon Tog is occupied at the moment."

Leonard sharply inhaled. "Nibor, let's stop playing games. We know that you've kidnapped Captain Jamie Kirk, Commander Spock and Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott. Return them and there won't be any repercussions."

The Ferengi laughed. "The woman belongs to our DaiMon now."

Leonard clutched the ends of the armrests and knew he wouldn't be able to restrain himself not for much longer. Three Starfleet officers in the hands of the Ferengi was one thing, but hearing Jamie referred to as the property of some Ferengi was really too much. "I won't repeat myself", he said in a low tone. "Get me your DaiMon. _Now_. Or do you want to be responsible for starting a war with the Federation?"

Nibor's eyes widened. "W-War? But... we... uh, he..."

Leonard managed to hide a smirk about how nervous the Ferengi now got.

"Let me get back to you in a few minutes", Nibor said and ended the connection.

Leonard exhaled sharply. "Time him, Uhura. Hail them again if he's not back on that screen in ten minutes."

She nodded, slightly surprised about how he handled this situation.


	4. Decisions

Jamie ran her fingers over Tog's ear who was resting his head on her lap. "…and that was my second lover. Not much of a conversationalist, but pretty good in bed. Well, then I met-"

"I do not want to hear about your other romances. It makes me jealous", Tog interrupted her.

So much for trying to stall him or scare him off with talking about the men in her life. She chose to try compliments now. "My, my. What big ears you have. Has anyone ever told you how attractive they are?"

He gave her a smug smirk. "Some females think they are my best feature. But no one has ever given me oo-mox like this before."

Jamie sighed in disgust and started feeling sick now. "I know the ear is one of a male Ferengi's most erogenous zones." She tried to ignore his moans.

"I knew I wanted you the moment I saw you", he told her. "You are an incredible woman."

"How sweet..." Jamie replied absentmindly, wondering - and dreading - how long he would be satisfied like this.

"Farek thought it was a bad idea, but I knew better."

She forced herself to smile. "How clever."

"I knew best. I always know best."

"How repugnant", she murmured.

"What?"

"I said: how _romantic_ ", Jamie said hastily. "I can't resist a man who knows what he wants and goes after it."

He smirked and let his gaze wandered to her cleavage. "That's me. That's why I'm DaiMon of this ship. I take charge of every situation." He hummed. "More to the left, woman."

"Whatever you say", she said, pondering if she should just change the plan and knock him out. She wished she knew how to do the Vulcan nerve pinch and made a mental note to learn it.

But the captain got an idea. Perhaps she could meddle with the computer somehow and sent the Enterprise a message or help Spock and Scotty to escape. She just needed access to the computer first. "My dearest... Does your food synthesiser know how to make an Arcturian Fizz?"

"I don't think so."

"They have certain pleasure-enhancing qualities", she lied. "Let me teach your computer how to make one." She went over to the replicator and started typing something in. "Oh no, what a pity, without an access code it won't accept the recipe." She sighed theatrically.

"Computer, access code kayee yooree dahtayee-" Tog started when the door slid open.

Spock and Scotty walzed in.

Jamie sighed in relief. "Oh thank God."

"What is this?" Tog screamed. "Guards!"

Scotty grinned. "Call them all you want. They're taking a little nap." He pondered for a moment and decided to knock out Tog with a punch in the face.

The Ferengi fell backwards on the bed.

Looking at Jamie in the very revealing dress Scotty blushed a little and realized that this was because she was like a sister to him and he certainly didn't want to see his sister be forced in that kind of clothing. "Did he touch you or do anything to you?"

Jamie sighed again. "He made me wear this hideous thing. And I need to disinfect my hands. Giving him oo-mox was the only way to avoid sex." She went to the adjoining bathroom and washed her hands.

"What's oo-mox?" Scotty asked curiously.

Spock was about to answer, but Jamie raised a hand to stop him. "Scotty, please tell me, you know how we can contact the Enterprise."

"I may have an idea", Spock interjected.

Scotty and Jamie nodded at him and the commander went to the computer station. Unfortunately, in that moment Doctor Farek entered the room with two armed guards.

"I knew you were not to be trusted, woman." He gestured to the Ferengi to take the phaser from Scotty and went to Tog to check him.

Tog was already about to regain consciousness. "What happened?"

"The woman did something to you, DaiMon", Farek said.

Tog shook his head. "It was one of them." He pointed at Scotty. "My wonderful Jamie was only trying to serve me a drink when they came in."

Farek glared at Jamie, not believing what was going on.

"DaiMon Tog!" a voice sounded and another Ferengi came to them.

"What is it, Nibor? I told you I didn't want to be disturbed."

"Yes, DaiMon, but the Enterprise is here."

Jamie's eyes lit up, but she tried to be not too obvious. But Scotty grinned and even Spock's lips twiched towards a smile.

" _What?_ " Tog exclaimed.

Nibor nodded. "Lieutenant Commander McCoy insists on speaking to you. He said something about that we certainly don't want to start a war with the Federation." He glaced at Tog questioningly and insecure. "We don't want that... right?"

Tog looked as if he wanted to strangle his first officer.

Jamie could barely manage not to smile. It was strange to hear "Lieutenant Commander McCoy" and not "Doctor McCoy". She wondered what that was about. But hearing his name let a warm feeling spread through her body.

"You should better talk to him, my dearest." She batted her eyelashes at Tog and gave Scotty and Spock a quick glance not to ask about her behavior. "I have a suggestion for you... It's _me_ you want. So, I'll stay with you, but you have to let Spock and Scotty go. I'll talk to my crew and take care of it that there will be no reprecussions, let alone a war. If you hold them and if they don't hear from me that I'll stay with you willingly, Starfleet will never stop chasing you. Release them.”

Tog nodded. "Very well, I will let them go. They shouldn’t have been here anyway."

"I cannot let you do this, Captain", Spock said, knowing Tog would find it strange if he an Scotty didn't protest.

"I am a grown woman and a Captain knowing her duty. I can make my own decisions." Jamie smiled sadly. The most important thing was to get Scotty and Spock to safety. And if Bones was pulling the strings on the Enterprise and she could talk to him, she might get herself free, too.

"We can't just leave you here", Scotty said.

"Yes, you can. And you will. That is an order, Mr. Scott." She gave him an intense glance, telling him that everything was going to be okay.

Scotty slightly nodded.

"Inform the Enterprise that two of our guests are ready to return. Jamie Kirk will be staying with us, at her own request", Tog instructed Nibor.

The first officer gestured to the guards to follow him and bring Spock and Scotty.

Jamie looked after them and sat down on the edge of the bed, hoping this would play out right.


	5. Shakespeare to the rescue

"Doctor McCoy, the Krayton is hailing us. They are standing by to beam Spock and Scotty over."

McCoy gave Uhura a surprised and worried look. "And Jamie?"

"The message says that she wants to stay with DaiMon Tog."

" _What?!_ " Leonard exclaimed appalled.

"That's what the message says."

He nodded slowly. "Okay... uhm... let them beam Scotty and Spock over. When they're here I want them on the bridge immediately. And then I'll talk to DaiMon Tog. This time they won't fob us off."

Uhura nodded.

Five minutes later Spock and Scotty entered the bridge.

Leonard, sitting in the command chair, looked at them. "Are you both all right?" he asked.

"We are unharmed", Spock answered.

"The lassie bought our freedom, Doc. She doesn't want to stay with Tog." Scotty sighed. "But I guess, I don't have to tell you that. I think she has a plan."

Leonard exhaled sharply. "Yeah, I figured as much... Uhura, hail the Krayton."

"Frequencies open", Uhura reported a few moments later.

The doctor straightened in the chair and gave the Ferengi appearing on the view screen a strong glare. It was DaiMon Tog himself. Jamie was sitting next to the alien, leaning against him. His eyes widened seeing Jamie in a dress that put her breasts that much on display and practically left her half naked. As her doctor and best friend he had seen her of course many times in underwear and therefore much less than this dress - but... Okay, he really had to concentrate now. And he hoped, he didn't blush visibly.

The Ferengi smiled - if one could call it that - at him. "Lieutenant Commander McCoy. Doctor. What a nice surprise. We were on our way to return our guests."

Leonard raised an eyebrow, but tried to stay calm. He hated seeing her like this, although he wasn't sure, if it was simply the fact that she was in the hands of the Ferengi or if it was because Tog made her wear a dress like that and he didn't want to imagine what might have happened since she got kidnapped. "Of course you were, DaiMon Tog. But you're still holding Captain Kirk."

"When will you get it through your thick head that it's over between us, Leonard?" Jamie spoke up, making eye contact with him. It was really hard for her to act like this and not to happily smile at him. Also - seeing him the chair, _her_ chair? Wow. She felt a flutter in her stomach.

Leonard froze for a moment, not sure how to react to her words.

The rest of the bridge crew was surprised as well.

But then he started to understand. "Uhm... It's not over between us, Jamie", he finally said in a strong voice, gathering confused looks from all around. "You're _mine_ and I will _not_ let you go. I insist you return to me immediately."

"You mean, you still love me?" she replied, glad that he seemed to understand what she was playing at - and getting along with it.

Tog's eyes grew wide in confusion and his gaze wandered between the captain and the doctor.

Leonard took a deep breath and spontaneously started reciting Shakespeare. "My love is a fever, longing still for that which longer nurseth the disease."

Spock raised an eyebrow.

Scotty and some of the other officers stared at him in awe.

"Tell me more", Jamie demanded. Although, him using Shakespeare took her a little by surprise.

Leonard hesitated a moment, not sure, if this would work or if it was such a good idea to quote more Shakespeare. "But my five wits, nor my five senses, can dissuade one foolish heart from serving thee, who leaves unswayed the likeness of a man, thy proud heart’s slave and vassal wretch to be."

Jamie felt her heart beating faster. He was good, _really_ good. She was surprised he knew Shakespeare's sonnets so well to say lines from two different by now. And she caught herself wishing he meant what he was saying. Having eye contact with him on the view screen she even thought he did. She startled. _Did_ he mean it?

Tog turned to Jamie and pulled her out of her thoughts. "You didn't tell me that you and him were a couple. And that he is still in love with you. One of Starfleet's most renowned doctors."

Jamie shrugged and went further with her plan. "You said you didn't want to hear about my other romances, Tog." She looked to Leonard. "I have a new love, Bones." She leant against Tog again. "That's my nickname for him."

Then she sighed theatrically, tilted her head and turned her gaze back to the view screen. "Oh Bones, you can't keep killing all my lovers. That simply has to stop."

Tog stared in shock at Jamie, then McCoy. "Killing? Don't you human doctors have some oath to protect live?"

Jamie shrugged again and patted Tog at the arm. "Oh, he's insanely jealous."

Leonard took that as his cue. "Damn right I am. I want her _back_. And if that means destroying your ship in the process, so be it." He glared Tog down.

"But... I..." Tog started.

"Don't let him threaten you, my dearest", Jamie told the Ferengi, hiding how glad she was that everything was working out as she'd hoped. "You can defeat him." She huffed and looked to Leonard. "The only way you'll ever get me back is over Tog's dead body!"

McCoy crossed his arms. He knew now exactly what she was planning and he enjoyed the next words. "That can be arranged. Mr. Sulu, arm phaser banks and photon torpedoes. If Jamie Kirk is not in my arms in ten seconds, throw everything you've got at the Krayton."

Sulu blinked and acted as if he was doing so. He assumed this was all for show, but was confused nonetheless.

Tog screeched in shock. "B-But you will kill her too."

Leonard sighed and chose another Shakespeare line. "When I have plucked the rose, I cannot give it vital growth again. It needs must wither... Nine... eight..." he counted casually and started to walk a few steps, followed by the curious gazes of Chekov, Sulu, Uhura and Scotty.

Spock was looking at the captain on the screen. She had a hard time to suppress a grin and hide it from Tog.

"'tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all", Leonard cited with Alfred Lord Tennyson another poet. "Seven... six..."

Tog went now into panic. "No, wait!"

"Five... four..." Leonard slowly walked back to the chair and sat down again.

Tog looked to one of his men. "Beam her to their bridge, _now_!"

"Three... Two..."

Jamie materialized next to Sulu and sighed relieved, feeling her stomach flip happily seeing Leonard in person now.

While she slowly walked to him and sat down sideways on his lap, Sulu discreetly rose the ship’s shields to prevent anyone from being beamed off or on the Enterprise.

Jamie dove into her knowledge of Shakespeare to greet Leonard fitting to this whole act and at the same time testing if he meant what he said in Shakespeare's verses. "It were as possible for me to say I loved nothing so well as you, but believe me not. And yet I lie not. I confess nothing, nor I deny nothing", she quoted Beatrice from "Much ado about nothing".

Their eyes met and Jamie smiled at him affectionately. She wasn't sure if she did it for show or because she really wanted to in addition of the words, but she slid one hand into his neck and pulled him close. She gently kissed him - and he kissed her back.

The bridge crew stared at them in surprise. Delighted surprise.

On the screen Tog was still in panic. "Commander McCoy, I trust there will be no further action taken against us?"

Leonard needed a moment to free himself from the mesmerizing lock between his and Jamie's eyes. Also, it was a little hard to concentrate with her beeing that close in _that_ dress. He caught his gaze wandering down, tried to focus again and gave the Ferengi a glare. "Such as reporting this incident to your superior or even your goverment who will question your competency as DaiMon? I will think about it. Enterprise out."

Uhura closed the channel and the tension on the bridge broke. Whispering began, a few crew members clapped.

Jamie and Leonard ignored them. Their eyes found each other again.

Still sitting on his lap, Jamie made no attempt at all to stand up. She even leant more against him. "Thank you, Bones", she whispered. "You were most convincing."

"You're in luck I know Shakespeare good enough to put on a show like that", he answered, barely noticing he had his hands on her waist.

The captain gave him another smile. She thought back at their conversation before Tog had kidnapped her and the words said in the past minutes. "But it wasn't all an act, was it?"

His lips parted, but he was at a loss for words. She got him.

Jamie's smile turned into a happy grin. "Thought so", she whispered against his lips and let them descent on his again. She only faintly registered in the background the delighted reactions of the bridge crew. She was too occupied enjoying the kiss he was returning eagerly.

She tilted her head and decided to go all in with more Shakespeare. "Tell me for which of my bad parts didst thou first fall in love with me?"

Leonard chuckled and in the background sounded some amused laughs. "For them all together which maintained so politic a state of evil that they will not admit any good part to intermingle with them." He gently caressed her cheek with his left hand, having the other arm around her waist. "But for which of my good parts did you first suffer love for me?"

She smiled. "Suffer love! A good epithet! I do suffer love indeed, for I love thee against my will. In spite of your heart, I think. Alas, poor heart! If you spite it for my sake, I will spite it for yours, for I will never love that which my friend hates."

"Thou and I are too wise to woo peaceably", he cited futher.

An "Awwwww" coming from Uhura pulled them back to reality, but Leonard kissed Jamie again and held her close as if he was afraid to lose her.

"Well, if that's the outcome, the Ferengi should have kidnapped us a long time ago", Scotty commented dryly and grinned at the still kissing couple. "Oi, you two, get a room!"

Jamie and Leonard finally let go of each other, but she still kept sitting on his lap. She gave Scotty a smug grin. "Didn't you read fairy tales as a child? The rescued princess has to thank her prince properly."

Leonard snorted. "Yeah right, you as a princess."

Now Jamie got up. "Well, Tog would have treated me as one", she teased him.

The doctor also rose. "Wanna go back to him, Darlin'?"

She rolled her eyes and turned to walk away. "Spock, you've got the conn."

"You better be going to Medbay for a check-up", Leonard told her in his usual doctor voice.

Heading to the side door of the bridge she half looked back while walking. "I was more thinking about my quarters. The biobeds are not that comfy. And I need a shower." She gave him a seductive glance. "Coming?"

With that she left and it took Leonard a few moments to fully realize her words and running after her.

"Uhm..." Scotty started. "But I was only kidding."

Sulu laughed, Uhura rolled her eyes, Spock raised an eyebrow and Chekov blinked.

A highly confused female ensign in a blue duty dress entered the bridge a few moments later. She pointed back to where she came from. "The... uhm... the captain and, uh, the doctor..." She blushed.

Uhura eyes widened. "Oh my God, please don't tell me they're having sex in the hallway."

Everyone's eyes flew to her.

"No, uhm... I think they may make it to her quarters without losing any clothing... They're making their way... uhm... kissing... and... it's very hands on..."

Now Chekov blushed, too. And Spock also did in a slight shade of green.

"Hendorff to bridge", a voice sounded through the comm system.

Uhura sighed. "Go ahead, Lieutenant."

"Uhm, I'm getting strange reports about Captain Kirk and Doctor McCoy... attacking each other? Well, someone also said something about kissing and making out. Not sure what to make of that. Is there something I should know? Is there some virus lose on the ship or something like that?"

"No, that's just the result of the captain being kidnapped by a crazy Ferengi, the doctor being in charge of getting her back and both of them realizing how long they've been in love with each other without doing something about it..." She smiled. "I would call them carefully-optimistic a couple now."

Silence.

"Hendorff?" Uhura asked.

The Security chief chuckled. "Sorry, just trying to process that."

"Yeah", she replied and took a look around. "We also do. Bridge out."

Chekov beamed. "I think, zis is vonderful."

Sulu smiled and Spock raised an eyebrow.

Scotty grinned. "Aye."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parts of the dialogue between Jamie, Bones and Tog is from TNG "Ménage a Troi", but I used some other (or additional) Shakespeare lines than Picard.
> 
> Like Picard: "My love is as a fever, longing still for that which longer nurseth the disease" (Sonett 147)
> 
> Other lines: "But my five wits, nor my five senses, can dissuade one foolish heart from serving thee, who leaves unswayed the likeness of a man, thy proud heart’s slave and vassal wretch to be." (Sonett 141)
> 
> Like Picard: "When I have plucked the rose, I cannot give it vital growth again. It needs must wither" (Othello)
> 
> Other lines: "It were as possible for me to say I loved nothing so well as you, but believe me not. And yet I lie not. I confess nothing, nor I deny nothing." (Much ado about nothing)
> 
> Like Picard: 'tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all (Alfred Lord Tennyson)
> 
> Other lines: "Tell me for which of my bad parts didst thou first fall in love with me?" and the following lines are from "Much ado about nothing", but it's reversed. Jamie's quoting Benedick and Bones says Beatrice's lines.
> 
>  
> 
> This is the end scene in TNG from which I borrowed parts of the dialogue:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ukG33mB5bw


	6. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I really hadn't planned to write an epilogue. I thought the fic was all round. But during writing the latest chapter of "The Voice of the Heart" that has to do with the topic marriage I got a little idea. So, now there is a little epilogue for "Captain's Gambit"...

_Five months later_

 

DaiMon Tog was bored. When the Ferengi government had gotten word about him kidnapping one of Starfleet's renowned captains he almost lost his command.

Now, after weeks of discussions on Ferenginar, the Krayton was on the third month of patrol duty at a nebula near the homeworld. The Krayton wouldn't been allowed for years in Federation space. Well, there was one exception as he now learned.

Nibor entered the bridge, went towards Tog and handed him a PADD. "DaiMon, the government has forwarded a message for you. It is an invitation and we are allowed to go, but will be accompanied as well as escorted by another vessel. The Great Nagus is also invited." He gave Tog a piercing glance.

Tog looked at him surprised, took the device and activated it. His mouth fell open, when he read the message.

 

 

_You are cordially invited to  
the wedding of_

_**Jamie Tiberia Kirk** ,  
Captain of the USS Enterprise_

_and_

_**Leonard Horatio McCoy** ,  
Chief Medical Officer of the USS Enterprise_

_The ceremony will be held on June 3rd 2260  
at Starfleet Headquarters on Earth._

 

_Please RSVP until two weeks prior._

 

 

A picture of the happy couple completed the invitation.

"It is said to be the wedding of the decade. Dignitaries from all over the Federation and also from Non-Federation worlds will be attending", Nibor explained.

He reached out and switched to another message on the PADD Tog was holding. "And this is from the Great Nagus. He sent a picture of one of his nieces along. The one he is trying to marry off for a few years now."

Tog looked at his first officer in horror. "You mean the one that..."

Nibor nodded and kept a neutral expression. "Meet your wife-to-be. You will be joined in matrimony next week and she will accompany you to Captain Kirk's wedding. Congratulations", he said and left Tog sitting in shock.

The DaiMon looked at the picture and made a grimace of disgust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> June 3rd is a little homage to Gilmore Girls ;)


End file.
